Soukyuu no Score ~The Score in Blue~
Song: Soukyuu no Score ~The Score in Blue~ By: Stella Quintet Kiniro no Corda ~Secondo passo~ Ending Romaji= Kakenoboru kaidan to Todoku to shinjita sora Surinuketeyuku kaze wo Kimi ga oto ni todomeru yo Itsuka wa katachi mo Naku kieru mono ga Konna ni mo itoshikute kirei da to Kimi ga oshiete kureru Sono yubisaki ga kanaeteku Kanadetai mabushii yume ga Tsunagu youni Terasu youni Boku ni hikari wo kureru yo Omoi no mama ni mai agaru Kin’iro ni furu yasashisa ni Furetai to kogareteyuku Hitomi ga kimi wo otteiru Furi kaeru koto nante yowai to omou hibi Okizari no hagayusa ni kuchibiru wo kamishimeteta Dare mo ga jibun no iro wo kaerazu Ikisugiru kisetsu no bun mayotteiru Tomaranu toki wo daite Sono yubisaki de tashikameru Kanadetai sunda kimochi wo Doushite mo tsugetakute 　 Kimi no soba wo ugokenai Mune no oku kara komiageru Kin’iro ni furu setsunasa wa Sukitootte asu wo shiranai Bokura wo tooku tsureteku Mienai omoi wo Tsutaeyou to sureba Kotoba dake ja Hito wa motto kanashii kara Surechigatteitte mo Mada negaini yurenagara Arukidasu bokutachi wa onaji itami wo shitteru Sono yubisaki ga kanaeteku Kanadetai mabushii yume ga Tsunagu you ni terasu you ni Boku ni hikari wo kureru yo Omoi no mama ni mai agaru Kin’iro ni furu senritsu ni Furetai to kogareteyuku Hitomi ga kimi wo otteiru |-| English= As it races up the stairs, Believing it can reach into the sky, As it slips through the wind You’re within this sound Eventually, if even before taking shape These things disappear They're still so precious and beautiful You’re the one who taught me this! With these fingers,I’ll grant this wish! I want to play this dazzling dream! To tie us together and make me shine, You gave me this light! Fly as you will! Your golden color rains down gently! I long to feel it! My eyes are following you! Every day, looking back on my weakness, I clenched my lips in my anger at being abandoned No one could change my own tone For so long… I was lost in the seasons Holding fast to unrelenting time! With these fingers, I'll ascertain them! I want to play these clear feelings! I want to tell you no matter what I don't want to leave your side! From deep within my chest, these feelings fill me The pain of it rains down in a golden color! The unknown tomorrow is becoming clearer, Leading me into the distance These unseen feelings, If I convey them With only words, That person will only be saddened more Even though we miss each other, And these feelings have not yet been swayed, As we begin to walk, we both know the same pain With these fingers, I’ll grant this wish! I want to play this dazzling dream! To tie us together and make me shine You gave me this light! Fly as you will! Your golden color rains down in this melody! I long to feel it! My eyes are following you!　 Category:Songs Category:Ending songs